L'extrémité du tout
by Seiji-chan
Summary: ¿Seria realmente el final del todo?. Narración en torno a la conversación entre Sagara y Gauron. Dedicado a Yuki por da aniversary. OCC a la orden del dia, sr.


**L'extrémité du tout**

**Genere:** Angst?

**Warings:** **T****OOC** (totally out of character) El uso "extraño" de las comillas y una ortografía de los mil demonios, dicho sea por la "rapidez" que se escribió este desvarío, mas el estar en un liceo en Venezuela me ha hecho caer en cuenta que en el mundo hay gente que tiene peor caligrafía/ortografía que la mía, so, la neta no estoy tan mal :3 pero por allí le voy eh?

**Disclaimer: **Es mas que obvio que mi persona no posee a ninguno de los personajes de la serie (Full Metal panic! TSR, o sea Jello, realmente creen que estaría aquí, escribiendo cutradas?, pues si, esto no se cura ni con nada del mundo) ni lucra con estos, mas el estado de depresión post-suicidio de Sagara y la adorable locura de Gauron sirvió para realizar este intento de fic.

**Something else:** Dedicado a Saikyo ( 3): Feliz aniversario atrasado! –Le dan con tomates, zanahorias y todo tipo de hortalizas-

* * *

La habitación más recóndita. Así había dicho e indicado ella. Tan solo debía dirigirse allí para encontrar lo que jamás se imaginaria.

"Kowloon." Profirió aquella palabra una vez más. Aquella palabra podría no tener sentido alguno. Pero para el, por alguna razón, si que lo tenia.

Su respiración era pausada, tranquila. Debía moverse sigilosamente ya que había una gran posibilidad de que todo fuese una trampa.

Con un arma en la mano, condujo su cuerpo hasta el interior del edificio, que parecía estar en su apogeo por lo descuidadamente manchadas que estaban sus gastadas paredes y por sus ventanas rotas.

Rápidamente había llegado al segundo piso. Por alguna razón cada habitación, cada escalón, cada pisada se hacia lenta. Interminable.

El lugar indisputablemente era algo siniestro. No temblaba. El nunca temblaba. No se le estaba permitido hacerlo.

Sus manos, presionando fuertemente el gatillo de la pistola se encontraba en unión con sus ojos, y todos sus demás sentidos, atentos a cualquier tipo de movimiento u objeto que pasase la línea de lo aceptable, de lo normal.

Algo dentro de si le dijo que era mejor darse la vuelta de salir de allí. Pero no lo haría, ya había entrado y no se echaría para a tras.

Sabía que había una razón lo suficientemente buena como para haber llegado hasta aquí.

Camino por el pasillo iluminado pobremente por los fosforescentes gastados que acuestas permanecían en el techo.De repente su respiración lánguida dio un sobresalto leve, al final del pasillo había una sola puerta, semiabierta, que a pesar de todas las que habían allí, llamaba su atención de sobre manera.

Supo entonces que aquella era la habitación que estaba buscando. La habitación recóndita.

Sin prisa se aproximó a ella, sin prisa, tratando de ocultar sus ganas, tratando de saciar sus ansias, tratando de esclarecer sus sospechas, tal vez infundamentadas torpemente.

Sin si quiera darse un tiempo para dar una ultima tregua, empujo la puerta hacia adelante, abriéndola en su totalidad para observar que el cuarto se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad absoluta.

Antes de entrar, fijó su mirada en cada punto de la habitación.

Un céfiro seco y agrio se inspiraba con dificultad. Un aire que imbuía a la sumisa espera de la muerte. Una extraña y perturbarte sensación se hizo acto de presencia dentro si. Un terrible pero controlable sentimiento pareció apoderarse de el, por tan solo un instante.

Incomodo instante.

Más no había nada. Tan solo su propia oscura silueta y la luz el pasillo que alumbraba el suelo que pisaba, y también, debió como iba apareciendo a su espera y menester, una cama.

Sabia que había algo dentro ella, cubierto entre las toscas sabanas blancas. Apuntando sin saber a que con el arma que tenía en las manos, se acerco a ella.

A medida que iba cortando la distancia que había entre el camastro y su propia sombra, pudo ver a aquel que se ocultaba como buenamente podía de cualquier tipo de percepción, dando por algunos segundos resultado.

Entonces en sus oídos pudo distinguir no sólo el sonido imperceptible de su propio hálito, también otro más, que ahora, se presentaba ya sin ganas de querer disimularse en lo más mínimo.

Y pudo ver como la sonrisa de aquel ser, se dibujaba maliciosa y burlona, en la oscuridad. Y luego de aquel gesto, nació la risa, tan grotesca y a la vez tan fina que podría cortar cual navaja el aire tenso que había prorrumpido entre los dos.

Vio el, su rostro, escasamente iluminado por la luz que se colaba entre el espacio que su estupefacto cuerpo dejaba filtrarse.

"Hola" saludó la voz de se escondida en clara oscuridad que parecía ser un confidente suyo mas en aquella habitación. "Ya han pasado tres meses. Estoy encantado de verte de nuevo, Kashim." Agrego arrastrando sus palabras, sonando realmente feliz de verle.

Era aquella cara ya tan conocida, demasiado conocida como para no recordarla.

Era aquel rostro el rostro de la maldad, ese rostro que había logrado que el odio brotara en si, como nunca antes.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, sorprendidos. No creyendo lo que veían. De sus labios quiso salir un gemido de asombro, de incredulidad.

"¡Ga-Gauron" soltó Sagara como pudo, sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse. Pero tan solo se movió unos pasos hacia a tras, no pudiendo creerlo aun.

_¿Qué tipo de broma era aquella? El…El…_

"Eh, pareces sorprendido." reconoció el hombre de las odiosas facciones, sonriéndole con la voz, sacándole de su ensimismamiento repentino. "¿Tan difícil es creer que sigo vivo?"

"Pero tu…" trato de empezar aquel a quien se le había otorgado el nombre de "Kashim".

"¿Tenia que haber muerto?" completó el otro, sonriendo mas aún, al ver que el joven era incapaz de completar la frase, como leyéndole el pensamiento. "Es una pena que hayas olvidado que mi Codarl estaba equipado tambien con el Lambda Driver." empezó. "Puede proteger al piloto durante la secuencia de autodestrucción. Algo bastante útil" dijo cerrando los ojos, recordando como habia logrado sobrevivir a lo que todo daba por hecho. "Después de todo, termine así." Señaló el, como respuesta al porque de su estado.

Su cabeza estaba vendada, y probablemente todo su cuerpo lo estaría, supuso rápidamente Sousuke dentro de todo su estupor por el hallazgo.

Ciertamente su estado era lastimero. El cuerpo de aquel hombre yacía acostado, tapado hasta los hombros por las mantas, a su costado se hallaba las maquinas conectadas a el por delgados cables y tubos, que hacían posible que aún su persona estuviese allí, hablándole, lamentando, de alguna manera, su situación.

Pero su mente aun le decía que el seguía siendo peligroso, de alguna manera.

¿Improbable tal vez?

Seguía siendo peligroso aun muchas formas que aun no podía terminar de comprender.

Abruptamente, si siquiera pensarlo, le apuntó con el arma, teniendo en el rostro un gesto de ferocidad formado. No debía dejarse llevar por emociones como la sorpresa o el pasmo, debía hacer lo que debía hacer.

"Oye, oye." reclamó Gauron, tranquilamente, sin exaltarse. "Fíjate como me veo. No hay necesidad de apresurarse si quieres que muera."

El sargento ignorando el comentario, mantuvo la pistola en alto, señalándole y manteniendo aquel gesto adusto en su rostro.

Diciéndole que el era quien tenia el control, que no valía la pena hacer comentarios fuera de lugar porque no valdrían de nada. No perdería.

"¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?" exclamó exigiendo saber. Pero el tono de su voz no pareció inmutar a aquel hombre.

"Nada. Tan solo quería platicar contigo." dijo este, conservando esa, al parecer del militar, una asquerosa y rastrera sonrisa.

"¡No mientas!" gritó ásperamente Sousuke, exaltando las facciones de su cara mas sin mover el arma de la dirección en donde la había colocado.

El hombre sin siquiera dignarse a mirar sus rostro, contuvo los ojos hacia el techo.

"Es verdad." expuso sin mostrar si quiera algo duda, para luego reír descaradamente. "Como puedes ver, no me queda mucho tiempo." expresó, y Kashim pudo sentir en su tono la verdad. "Por eso deje que mi Codarl hiciera pedazos esta cuidad, sacó al AS blanco de su escondite y provocó que esparcieran el mensaje por toda la ciudad, para buscarte. Sientete importante." Habló, sin ensalzarse aún de que Sousuke aún sostuviese el arma con tanta precisión hacia su cabeza, con aquella expresión suya tan poco propia de el.

Es como si no se diese cuenta de que estuviesen apuntándole, para quitarle la vida de manera aun mas expedita de la que esperaba.

"¿Debería de? No lo creo." respondió Sousuke mirándole displicentemente, sin querer ceder. "¿Qué es lo que tramas?" volvió nuevamente a cuestionar.

El hombre tan solo le dirigió una mirada privada de sentido, para luego abrir la boca.

"El famoso estratega de guerra, Majad." Empezó a hablar pausadamente Gauron, con placidez cruel, cambiando hábilmente de tema. "Quien solía organizar las guerrillas en Helmajistan…era también conocido como el _Tigre de Bdakshon_" Sagara a pesar de la irritación, empezó a prestar demasiada atención, sin querer, a sus tal vez, inciertas palabras. El hombre vendado continúo. "El le dio el nombre a un asesino: _Kashim_." dijo, pronunciando a aquel nombre, deleitándose con la expresión furica y desconcertada que Sousuke casi ocultaba de su vista.

Se hizo un silencio que pronto fue roto.

"En otras palabras." Continuó el mayor. "El hijo de el _Tigre de Bdakshon_ no es otro que tu. Hamidra, el anterior vendedor era tu compañero. _Si recibes un mensaje sobre verle en el Tsim Sha Tsui…busca un tienda de aparatos electrónicos con un dueño Helmajistani…" _Dijo el repitiendo prácticamente todo lo que el había en aquel mensaje. "Ese mensaje era tan solo para ti." terminó aseverando todas las sospechas del joven que lo contemplaba con la mirada al borde de la rabia. "Pero pensaba que tendrías algunos seguidores durante el trayecto…" Agregó. "¿Dónde están tus amigos¿Qué haces solo¿Ha pasado algo?" Le cuestionó burlonamente.

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" Exclamó Sagara, no cediendo a su provocación.

El hombre vendado abrió los ojos, como dándose cuenta de algo realmente increible.

"Asi que…Finalmente escapaste ¿No?"

"¿Qué?- preguntó el joven, sin entender del todo.

"Me refiero a Mithtril." Refirió el hombre arrastrando nuevamente su voz. "Estoy seguro que estar en ese supuesto ejército de estupidos humanitarios pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Especialmente a alguien como tu."

_Como tu. _

Como nosotros.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" inquirió cortante el sargento, observándolo, impacientándose con su mirada, obteniendo como respuesta el silencio neto, otorgándole libertad. "Entonces hablemos de la organización que te respalda."

El hombre vendado empezó a reír, nuevamente, asesinando los nervios del sargento, como jamás lo había hecho. Pero el arma acercándose a su rostro acabo con su carcajeo mas no con su sonrisa maldita.

"Estoy sorprendido. ¿Tan importante es tu trabajo?"

_Y por lo visto, tampoco con sus comentarios fuera de lugar_. Pensó Sousuke en alusión a lo anterior.

"Habla." Ordenó mirándole con seriedad.

"Muy bien, te lo diré." Sagara le concedió su silencio. "Amalgan es la organización para la que trabaje. Su propósito era investigar y probar lo ultimo en armamento en situaciones reales de combate, es por eso que participamos en conflictos regionales. Amalgan tiene muchos simpatizantes que ostentan sus altos cargos en diferentes naciones, planean las "guerras frias" y reúnen municiones en el este y oeste…-"

"¿Esta organización tiene algo que ver con este caos?" Preguntó Kashim, sin dejarle terminar.

"Es ese mi trabajo como mediador. Me temo que Amalgan esta en una encrucijada por culpa nuestra" Informó entonces.

De repente el suelo empezó a moverse, súbitamente, como si de un movimiento sísmico se tratase, pero no lo era. Sousuke, despegando por primera vez su vista de aquel que permanecía aun si moverse.

Miro por la ventana, desde las afueras algo grande, muy grande, de metálica e omnipotente apariencia.

Aquello e observaba con una rubí mirada.

"¡¿Venom?!"Reconoció casi de inmediato el joven. Más Gauron no pareció asombrarse en lo absoluto.

"¿Yu Fang?" llamó el hombre desde su cama, sin moverse.

"Ya casi es hora de que me vaya, sensei." Una voz femenina se hizo oír desde el interior de aquella enorme maquina.

"De acuerdo, cuídate." dijo Gauron.

El gigantesco robot, guardando cierta distancia con el edificio en donde aquellos se encontraban, hizo una marcada reverencia.

"Sayonara, sensei." se despidió con formalidad fría la femenil voz que provenía de adentro la maquina, para luego alejarse dos pisadas y salir volando de allí, desapareciendo de vista de ambos.

Se formo el humo a grandes cantidades, en chorradas, después de su despegue. Cegando la vista de la ciudad. Borrando sus lucecillas brillantes del horizonte que se había podido apreciar antes por la ventana.

De nuevo un movimiento inopinado se volvió a sentir, desequilibrando a Sousuke, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor.

"Ya hace un tiempo las traje a ella y a su hermana, las mellizas Yu Fang y Yu Lan." comunicó rompiendo la interferencia que se había hecho, tranquilamente el hombre mayor. "Yu Lan es la menor. Ambas son un encanto." Sonrió el hombre. "Ambas niñas son como tu y fieles como perros."

Sousuke gruño ante la comparación hecha, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por Gauron, quien solo se limitaba a sonreír a diestra y siniestra, sacándole cada vez un poco mas de sus casillas.

"Les ordene que crearan este barullo, mas me temo que la mayor morirá esta noche, en batalla con Mithtril, o peor, será asesinada por el escuadrón de aniquilación de Amalgan."

"¿Escuadrón de aniquilación?"

"Esos sujetos son realmente aterradores…"comentó Garuon ignorándole reiteradamente. "Su líder, un maldito histérico, tiene muy mal genio. Como intuirás, tus amiguitos están en total desventaja y serán masacrados."

Por un segundo, tan solo por un momento, en la mente del militar pasaron todas las caras, cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros. Aquellos que siempre habían estado allí, de alguna manera u otra.

Prontamente fijó sus ojos lóbregos, brillosos en ese que se le hacia sospechosamente peligroso, volviendo en si.

"Amalgan…¿Hay algún Whispered dentro de ella?"

"Si, claro que si, es uno de los miembros más importantes en ascenso." Describió sin dar demasiados detalles.

"Entonces ¿Por qué aun persiguen a Chidori?" exigió saber, empezando sin querer, a exaltarse, inevitablemente. "¿No es absurdo?"

"Es porque son imperfectos." Fue la simple respuesta de la contraparte de muchacho. "Cada Whispered posee conocimientos inherentes a ese mismo y a nada mas. Dos Whispered no pueden tener la misma noción…Algunos tan solo saben un poco, como tecnología submarina."

Entonces, el rostro de la capitana empezó a construirse en sus pensamientos.

"Y otros, pueden tener un vastísimo saber, como lo que hay de tras de la tecnología del Lambda Driver..."

De inmediato el nombre de Chidori apareció en la mente de Sousuke, supo que se refería a ella.

El hombre, habiendo captado toda la atención del joven de ante suyo, prosiguió.

"Cuando un Whispered es identificado, se debe averiguar su campo de conocimiento, sobre que es lo que sabe. Luego es decidido si se le utilizara o no." Explicó, sin aun mostrar rastros de debilidad, a pesar de su deplorable estado. "Por esa razón secuestramos el avión en Khanka, se decidió entonces que Chidori Kaname era una Whispered verdadera, y que podría sernos de gran utilidad." El hombre hizo un pausa para ver la mueca rabiosa y compungida en los labios del más joven con placidez. "Eso es todo lo que se." Finalizó.

Los labios de Sousuke temblaron. Sus dientes empezaron a chocar, a crujir entre si. Trato de juntar los labios, y morderlos suavemente, para tratar de aliviar de alguna forma aquel sentimiento tan descontrolado.

Sencillamente no podía permanecer impasible, como siempre.

No había podido contener sus acciones y reacciones desde que había pisado el piso sucio de aquella habitación.

Había sentido sorpresa, rabia, indignación, odio, todo en un tejido de incertidumbres, todas conectadas unas a otras, de forma inexperta por su corazón.

Inexplicable.

Jamás se había sentido de aquella manera, tan rabioso, tan impotente.

La sola idea de que Kaname estuviese en aquellos momentos siendo utilizada para un fin en contra de su propia voluntad y a costa del dolor y un sufrimiento que no podría explicarse, le hacia casi enloquecer.

Tratándose de aquel dolor…Tratándose de ella y solo de ella…

_Tan solo por ser ella._

Aquello no podía hacer más que crisparle los nervios, que dentro de poco parecería no haberlos tenido nunca.

"¡¿Dónde se encuentra la base de esa organización¡¿Quiénes son sus principales miembros?!" empezó a preguntar, gritando, sin poder contenerse.

No hubo respuesta.

"Estoy aburriéndome de esta platica. Es aburrido y realmente no es la razón por cual te buscaba." exteriorizó aquel, sin borrarse esta sonrisita odiosa de su rostro tostado.

El hombre suspiro cansinamente, acabando con la paciencia de Sousuke.

Prontamente Gauron tuvo el tubo del revólver golpeando leve su frente, sintiendo a través de las vendas que rodeaban su cabeza, la flemática, helada textura del metálico y mortal instrumento, estremeciéndose de placer por la frialdad sentida.

"Venga ¿Acaso crees que tengo miedo de morir? No seas ridículo." fueron las palabras de Gauron hacia Sousuke, un detonante para que toda la determinación de matarlo en ese mismo momento se fueran directo al infierno, sin boleto de regreso.

Antes le habría matado. Le habría matado sin piedad, sin cortesías, sin una pizca de duda en su mente y en su alma, hubiese soltado el gatillo que ahora sus dedos tomaban entre si, y la bala hubiese entrado en su cabeza, acabando por fin con aquel que detestaba, sin mas ceremonias ni misericordia.

Antes no hubiese dudado.

Pero sin embargo, ahora dudó. Ahora dudaba como nunca antes dudó.

Eran diferentes circunstancias, diferentes razones que corrían por su mente, diferentes reparos que le decían desesperadamente que hacer en aquel momento.

Si le mataba, no podría conseguir aquella información que requería. Que necesitaba para poder protegerla.

"Te lo ruego…por favor, dime." pidió sumisamente, apartada por fin el arma de la cabeza.

_Ese…¡Ese no eres tu!_ gritó algo dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos viraron hacia otro punto en la oscuridad, sin poder levantar más la mirada.

El hombre empezó a reír, sin más, de nuevo.

"¿Me ruegas¿Eres tu el Kashim que conocí?" inquirió el hombre riendo mas escandalosamente. "¿Eres en verdad ese Kashim?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sousuke levantando la mirada, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

La odiosa voz de Gauron se eternizó por uno segundos, en el perpetuo silencio que era interrumpido por la respiración de ambos y los pequeños sonidos que la maquina a la cual estaba conectado hacia, de vez en cuando.

"Hnm…Veamos ¿Recuerdas como lucias la primera vez que nos vimos?" preguntó de repente el hombre mirándole a los ojos, tan inquietantemente que Sagara casi no pudo haberle sostenido la mirada. "¿Cómo lucias hace cinco años?" preguntó una vez más, al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Aquel a quien habían llamado Kashim, permaneció callado. Enmudecido. Sin poder responder a aquellas preguntas. Se quedo viendo como aquel entrecerraba los ojos, evocando a su memoria remembranzas del pasado, un pasado que el nunca había creído vivir, uno que no había podido conocer.

Reconocer.

Ni recordar con claridad. No con la claridad con la que Gauron lo hacia.

"Yo era el instructor en el campo de entrenamiento de mercenarios." Empezó a relatar como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. "Tú eras un terrorista que combatía las fuerzas soviéticas. No éramos ni compañeros ni enemigos…pero, puedo recordar lo interesante que eras en aquel entonces."

El joven no podía recordar aquello sobre lo que aquel hombre hablaba.

"Realmente eras un ser interesante. Un maravilloso ser." Describió, teniendo un extraño y perturbador brillo en los ojos escarlata "No te interesaba la vida como tampoco lo hacia la muerte. Eran tan solo para ti dos estados completamente diferentes, pero que sin embargo, tu podías hacer que intercambiasen sus valores, tan fácilmente…"

Sousuke escuchaba con horror sus palabras, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

"No conocías ningún tipo de sentimiento, no conocías el amor, ni el odio, ni la felicidad o la tristeza. En tu corazón no habitaban ni la ansiedad ni la ambición, en tu alma no había ni luz ni oscuridad. Y así lo demostraban tus ojos."

_En la mente de ambos, empezó a desvelarse una efigie, producto de las dicciones del hombre._

_Reconstruyéndose en el desierto tal cual rompecabezas, en el horizonte de la mañana, sobre las dunas arenosas, dos hombres se encontraban montados en pequeño auto. _

Uno de ellos mirando hacia la lejanía, contempló con deleite como un pequeño niño cargaba a su espalda los cuerpos mutilados que yacían en la arena, para luego arrojarlos a una fosa, sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

_  
Aquel niño y ese alguien, en la distancia, compartieron una mirada. Una mirada carente de sentido alguno. Pero en aquel contacto el hombre pudo admirar aquellos ojos suyos. _

Unos preciosos, misteriosos, ojos oscuros, maravillando, cautivando con su brillante pureza a cualquiera que pudiese contemplarlos de manera tan abierta, como en aquel "ahora" ese hombre lo hacia.

No fue la única vez que aquel hombre vio esos ojos.

"Asi es. Tus ojos eran como los de un santo." Describo el hombre embelesado al recordar esa mirada tan envidiablemente pura. "En aquel entonces me pregunto si eras tan hermoso como para poder comprender la razón y existencia del bien y el mar, tan puro…Me pregunto si esos ojos eran realmente hermosos."

Sousuke permaneció en silencio, sin saber aun que decir.

"¿Entiendes?" cuestionó entonces Gauron, tomándole por sorpresa. "Eras firme en tus decisiones y no dudabas. Incluso cuando te vi mirar el Khanka la segunda vez seguías siendo tan hermoso como nunca…Tus ojos, aquellos ojos…No denotaban ninguna clase de debilidad humana. Tan hermoso…y tan inhumano." Dijo mirándole a los ojos, abriéndolos en su totalidad. "Tan perfecto." Murmuró concluyendo vagamente, en su voz había un tinte horrible de verdadera emoción. "Entonces pensaba lo bien que se sentiría matarte, el quitarte el ultimo aliento en un solo segundo…Ser el que te arrebatase aquella existencia tan perfecta…"

El hombre volvió a poner los ojos hacia el techo, hablándose a si mismo.

"Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué tipo de aspecto era ese?" dijo, volviéndole a mirar, esta vez con ojos despectivos, decepcionados.

Despectivos por lo que había pasado a ser.

Decepcionados de lo que se había convertido. De lo que ahora era. Al ver ese rostro suyo tan furico, tratando de controlarse, bufó.

"Tsk, que cara tan…tan lastimera." afirmó sin cuidar sus palabras. "¿Estas confundido acaso¿O tan solo negado?" añadió con la ironía a flor de piel. "¿Qué paso con el santo que alguna vez fuiste, Kashim?" preguntó siseando. "Ahora estas tan conmocionado que ni vale la pena matarte.

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Sagara apuntándole nuevamente con el arma que aun tenía en manos.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en ser alguien normal cuando eres alguien como yo?" Preguntó el hombre vendado. "Hasta me dan ganas vomitar el verte ahora, tan inservible." añadió claramente tentando la casi nula paciencia del sargento.

"¡He dicho que te calles!"

"No." Negó el hombre. "De cualquier manera lo diré y me escucharas. Te has vuelto insignificante al haber unido a ese sequito de estupidos y débiles humanistas y a esos escolares. Has sido seducido por ellos y has perdido tu objetivo."

"Ahora eres tan solo un remedo de lo que antes eras."

Sagara tan solo pudo forma una mueca de disgusto total, frunciendo el ceño, nerviosamente.

"Uh ¿Te hizo enojar algo que dije?- pronunció el hombre tornando su voz inocente. –Todo es por su culpa, por culpa de su "humanismo". Ahora mírate, has sido invadido por esos sentimientos tan vanos e inservibles, has sido totalmente contaminado…Ya no podré volver a encontrarme con ese Kashim, la maquina asesina.- admitió lamentándole sin mucha pena. –Todo porque has sido minimizado por ellos."

"Escucha con atención, porque en este mundo los débiles son sustentados por los fuertes."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Sousuke, montado en cólera.

"Creer en la confianza de tus compañeros solo terminara mermando la fuerza de hasta los mas fuertes" Alegó, ignorándole magistralmente con certeza de sus oraciones y feliz, al ver como Sousuke empezaba a perder la poca imperturbabilidad que tenia y su mano que en un principio firmemente le apuntaba, temblaba, sin poder dominarse.

La afonía se hizo nuevamente, mas fue menguada por la risilla del aquel, que destilaba jocosa execración.

"Dime ¿Te hace feliz perder el tiempo con esos debiluchos?" cuestionó con ecuanimidad.

_Poco a poco…_

Sousuke aguardó con falso sosiego en el pesado mutismo, tratando de no ceder a sus provocaciones continuas.

"¡Responde!" demandó el hombre vendado. "Tan solo pido que me contestes si eres feliz jugando con esos inútiles. Poco a poco, te habéis convertido en su perrito faldero, mocoso ¡En una maldita marioneta!"

_Poco a poco te has mezclado con aquellos._

_Te haz vuelto la nada._

"¡Te dije que te callaras!" gritó Sousuke y el eco de su voz fue el disparo de una bala, que se mostró fallida al dar en la almohada.

El hombre volviendo la cabeza a su lugar inicial mantuvo una expresión seria.

"¿Ni siquiera tienes las agallas suficientes para matarme?" Preguntó de una manera directa. "Cobarde, es eso en lo que te has convertido." Afirmó para resoplar nuevamente.

El joven militar no supo, de nuevo, que decir. Mas en su mente aceptó que el, por esta vez, tuvo razón. Bajo la cabeza, y la mirada, avergonzada.

Y allí estaba el. Se vio así mismo apuntando directamente con un arma a aquel que reposaba en la cama.

Aquel, a quien odiaba.

Se pregunto entonces como llego a esta ese lugar. Se pregunto como había llegado a aquel estado en el que se encontraba.

El jamás dudaba. Jamás.

Pero ahora lo había hecho.

Estaba totalmente desconcentrado, demolido psicológicamente, aturdido espiritualmente. No era cualidades dignas de alguien que había sido entrenado y preparado para situaciones similares.

De alto riego, de oportunidades nulas, de pasos en falso, de decisiones rápidas y precisas.

Pero nunca en una como esta.

Ningún libro diría como reaccionar a una situación así, no como en la que se encontraba.

"Moriré pronto." dijo Gauron atrayendo su atención. "Pero antes quiero mostrarte un camino."

Nada pudo salir de sus labios. El mayor continuó deleitándose y disgustándose, a la misma vez, con la extraña debilidad que demostraba, como nunca antes, el más joven.

"Ordene a una de las mellizas que convirtiese esta ciudad en un mar de llamas y también que se hicieran cargo de extirparte el tumor que te hace tan débil e inútil."

"¿Tumor?" Los orbes de aquel al que habían llamado Kashim, parpadearon, mostrándose confundidas.

No pudiendo entender, no queriendo entender.

"La chica, Kashim." anunció el tal Gauron sonriendo, y esta vez, más malignamente, como nunca antes.

"¿C-Chidori…?"

"Oh, si, ella misma, asi es como se llamaba¿no?" Cercioró el hombre vendado, sintiéndose feliz al ver aquella mueca en el rostro del joven sargento. Aquella expresión tan confundida, tan triste.

Uno tan común y tan corriente.

Un rostro tan plagado de emociones humanas.

Uno que mas imagino mas digno que el de un humano.

Aquellas expresiones de desesperante consternación y abatimiento, pintadas en su rostro, antes tan carente de todas ellas.

Ahora ya, tan suyo.

"¿No has escuchado las noticias? Yo las he recibido, al parecer mucho antes que tu." dijo aquel hombre, mirándole con una especie de admiración y asco. "Ese bello uniforme hecho mil pedazos, quedando tan solo mínimos, minúsculos retazos… ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Al parecer no pudo rogar por su vida hasta el final…Sus últimas palabras fueron 'Gomen nasai'." Empezó burlescamente, imitando la voz de aquella, tratando de convertir su tono en uno dulzón, haciendo que Sousuke gimiera en el desvarió que era toda la sapiencia sobre su control que quedaba.

"¿Qué…que es lo que…?" trató de formular el joven cuyos ojos no podían hacer mas que quedar desorbitados ante la supuesta revelación, en aquella hosca expresión.

"Uhhhh que conmovedor. Me pregunto a quien dirigiría esas palabras¿No te parece verdaderamente conmovedor, Sousuke?"

Este tan solo atino a darle la espalda, sin poder mirarle más. Sin querer escuchar más.

"Es mentira." se dijo a si mismo en voz alta. "E-estas mintiendo." Su voz…¿Qué le pasaba a su voz? Su voz temblaba.

¿Por qué de repente su voz se entrecortaba entre las fibras de su garganta?

No podía entender porque su voz temblaba tan incontrolablemente. Sudó frío.

No podía ser cierto.

"Chidori…_Chidori esta…No puede estarlo…"_

"¡Es verdad!" afirmó el otro con una alegría que ahora Sousuke le era mucho mas que inaceptable, inadmisiblemente inaceptable. "Es mas, quisiera que vieras su foto para deleitarme con esa cara tuya, tan pía je-je-je…Lastimeramente no tengo una foto suya a la mano…" Concluyó triunfante, burlón.

Pero Sousuke no escuchaba sus palabras, sus dudosas palabras, sus hirientes palabras.

"Oh, Vamos ¿Que te pasa?" preguntó el hombre con una expresión de falso desconcierto. "No es para tanto, hombre." Consoló sin realmente hacerlo, haciendo que sus palabras sonasen como un terrible suplicio.

Ahora no solo su voz vibraba en su cuello, queriendo salir como normalmente, pero no le era posible. También por cuerpo era recorrido por ligeros espasmos. Y si antes eran imperceptibles, ahora eran notablemente visibles.

_¿Esta muerta?_

Era la rabia que hacia su renuente visita, en contra suya.

Apretó ambos nudillos, clavando sus uñas, tratando de contenerse sin efecto alguno. Apretó y apretó, sin más ganas de contenerse.

Pronto no podría soportarlo ni un minuto más.

"La chica de Tokio llego tarde… "Oh, gomen nasaiiii Kaname-chan" Empezó a canturrear horriblemente, asquerosamente. "Pobrecilla, era una buena chica."

Era aquel canto tan repulsivo. Tan inmundo se escuchaba al los oídos del sargento.

_No, debía de ser una broma. Tenia que.  
_

Era el, su mente, y su corazón descontrolado, convulsionando lenta, cruel, atrozmente, escuchando aquella cancioncilla en sus oídos.

Resonando aquel infernal tarareo en su cabeza, aturdiendo su capacidad de pensar con la mínima claridad del lucido de siempre.

Eran aquellas palabras danzando, cada una, cada letra por letra, revoloteando alrededor de si, en su mente, formándose en sus deshechos pensamientos, intolerablemente.

No lo podía soportar más. No lo podía hacerlo.

_No podía._

-¡Gauron!-articuló en un grito, enfurecido, confrontándole a la cara.

"¡Si, si¡Yo, yo la mate!" gritó a su vez el, riendo diabólicamente, sin rastro de pena o arrepentimiento en su cara. "Así que ¡Vamos, ódiame¡Ódiame, Kashim! Ódiame tanto como te lo permitas¡¿Quieres matarme, no es asi?!" preguntó extasiado el mayor riendo gravemente, sin obtener afirmación alguna, no era necesaria, pues ya estaba impresa en las facciones del joven, que se delineaban, para gracia del hombre de la sonrisa irresistiblemente aborrecible, irascibles.

_Se que quieres matarme._

_¿No es asi?_

Las facciones de su congestionado rostro se marcaron en total iracundia. El semblante de nerviosismo que se había habitado en si, parecía haberse ido. Tan solo se encontraban la arrebatadora cólera y la fría furia en su, ya tan acabado, desbaratado semblante.

Aquel tan inusual e increíble en la costumbre.

_Es asi._

"¡Entonces, ódiame y matame, Kashim!" exclamó emocionado, eufórico aquel hombre con aquella mueca tan grotesca y distorsionada en el rostro.

Riendo con aquella carcajada tan irritante, tan detestable…

Las voces se presentaron, maliciosas, en sus oídos, una vez más.

_Odiame ¡Odiame!_ gritaba algo dentro de si.

En su mente, las imágenes de cada escena empezaron a correr rápido, tan rápido que todo a su vista era borroso, tan poco claro para ser visto.

_Vamos, hazlo. _

¿Tienes mas remedio, acaso?

Algo en su mente gritaba, aullaba con una voz ronca de deseo.

Algo dentro de si, bramaba, mugía. Algo con ganas de saciar sus instintos más subrepticios, sibilinos, desconocidos.

Instintos que, tal vez que en cualquier momento que no fuese este, jamás hubiesen salido a relucir. Instintos que ni siquiera se atreverían a flotar sobre el ente de la furtividad de su alma.

Instintos que de alguna manera habían obtenido voces y almas propias que chillaban reclamando que les tomasen en cuenta. Que tuviesen en cuenta todos aquellos años que se habían escondido de la consecuente realidad.

Gritando que acatasen lo solicitado, tan solo para saciarse.

Jactarse de lo favorable que seria el hacerlo. El liberarse.

_Matame de una buena vez. Se que quieres hacerlo. Se que quieres desaparecerme de este mundo._

La mano empuñada alrededor del revolver oprimió con fuerza aquella entelequia que tenia en su sudoroso poderío.

Era como si aquella petición, era como si su cuerpo, su próxima reacción…No pudiese rechazarla.

_Se que quieres eliminar mi existencia._

Había sido engañado, engatusado, provocado al gusto y libre deleite de aquel hombre de los oscuros cabellos y de la mirada sonriente de malicia, aquella mirada, de aquellas pupilas redondeadas en perversa complacencia.

Enfermizo goce que no podía hacer que colmar su sistema nervioso de manera más inexorable.

El sudor, frió, bañaba su cara. Su cuerpo contenía algo en su pecho, era su corazón, que se debatía en dolorosas, punzantes y vertiginosas palpitaciones.

Ahora aquello encerrado en aquel cofre de huesos parecía tener vida y pensamientos propios.

"Matame, Kashim."

_Matame. Pidió la voz, sosegadora dentro de si. Fue la última que colmo el vaso._

Todo corrió demasiado rápido en la mente del más joven, mientras sin detenerse, jalo del gatillo cuantas veces pudo, apuntando en cualquier lado. Disparando en cualquier dirección.

Las balas llegando a su destino, atravesando la carne debajo de las mantas pulcras, manchándolas de sangre pura, rociándolas, salpicándolas de rojizo odio y desesperación.

Cuando el disparo se hubo dado, invadió en sus sentidos la sordera, por unos instantes.

La risa pérfida se desvaneció por completo, un inesperado momento. Y se hizo el perturbarte silencio.

Era la cama un mar carmesí, entintando las sabanas de maldad y perversidad, ante los ojos temblorosos del joven que conservaba el revolver en mano.

Su respiración era agitada. Había perdido el control.

"Ah…" Respiró profundamente, tratando de analizar nuevamente lo que había pasado.

Había dado muerte a balazos aquel ser que había matado a la razón de su existencia. Pero el no lo sabia, no sabia si ella era su razón.

Aún no estaba capacitado para razonar aquel hecho y verdad.

Solo podía fijar su mirada en la otra ya ajena, en blanco.

Y ese rostro muerto, sus ojos vacíos, habiendo desaparecido aquel brillo protervo en ellos, más aun aquella sonrisa, condenada a estar grabada en esos labios, por siempre.

Y también, condenada a grabarse en la mente de aquel a quien alguna vez llamaron Kashim.

Luego tan solo quedo el silencio, invasor perturbador de aquella nula tranquilidad, instable, que empezaba a llenarse en el espacio. Dentro de todo su pasmo alcanzo a oír el indefinible sonido de algo palpitar. Algo más que palpitaba, expectante, y no era su corazón.

Automáticamente se agacho para ver de bajo de la cama. Algo, en aquella poca ancha y oculta oscuridad, brillaba sutilmente.

"Una bomba." Pensó de inmediato, haciendo reaccionar su cuerpo, que por un momento creyó muerto también.

¿Cómo lo había sospechado antes? Todo había sido demasiado "perfecto" dentro de toda aquella imperfecta situación de clara desventaja. Había habido demasiada tranquilidad como para hubiesen podido mantener una conversación, así de larga.

Todo estaba planeado. Desde un principio.

Sin darse tiempo para pensar más en lo sucedido, su cuerpo instantáneamente atinó a lanzarse fuera de la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio que la conformaba en el trayecto de la acción.

Se dio la explosión con ferocidad, mientras el humo negrusco que se desplegaba de la habitación, se confundía con el cuerpo que hora "volaba" por los aires.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Dolorosa lentitud.

Sintió el frió del suelo en el cual se encontraba recostado de pecho.

¿Qué había pasado? Se pregunto, siendo respondido por si mismo con la misma rapidez de la que fue capaz de esbozar su mente el cuestionamiento.

Se encontraba fuera de la vieja edificación que envuelta en las llamaradas del fuego, iniciado por el estallido de aquella trampa.

Se había desmayado luego de lanzarse del inmueble, caer sobre el capot de un auto que por suerte estuvo allí, para luego rodar y finalmente quedar inconsciente sobre el asfalto de brea fría.

Aún yaciendo en el suelo luego de un corto desmayo de su colapsada conciencia, contemplo por un momento el ardiente edificio se levantaba de su apogeo por instantes. Supo que pronto se reduciría después a cenizas.

Pronto cayó en cuenta de que era inútil. Que todo había sido inútil.

Que era inútil el acto que quedarse allí, mirando aquel vejestorio arder con perennidad, dejando que su ser se consumiese al igual que los últimos escombros que permanecían en pie.

Era inútil. Sencillamente inútil.

Se incorporo sin premura, renuentemente a la desesperación que nacía y moría en su corazón barajado en injuriosa desolación. Caminó unos pasos adelante sin despegar la vista de sus zapatos, alejándose sin ningún tipo de prisa, encontrando en el suelo, su propio reflejo desperdigado en miles de pedacitos.

La explosión que con fuerza se había producido, dado por su intensidad, había hecho que aquellos pedacitos de vidrio llegasen hasta el suelo.

En alguno de esos pequeños espejos, que yacían esparcidos en el negro pavimento, el pudo ver su mirada. Sus ojos grises, ahora tan negros que podrían haberse confundido con el negro del piso que pisaba, allí, mirándose con resignada apatía.

Eran los ojos grisáceos y vacíos de alguien que trataba esconder su dolor. Eran los ojos de alguien que lo había perdido todo. Que había perdido lo que para el significaba "Todo".

El nunca había llegado tener algo. El nunca había creído tener algo. No algo que se encerrase en la definición de un todo. Nada lo suficientemente valioso, nada lo suficientemente importante.

Nada que fuese realmente especial.

¿Acaso ella era el todo?

¿Su todo?

Una vocecilla suave respondió en su cabeza, mucho antes de que el hubiese hecho la pregunta.

Tal vez el ya lo sabia desde un principio.

Sabía que ella era alguien especial. Tal vez sabia ya que ella era el todo que el necesito alguna vez.

Tal vez ella era su "todo".

El todo que se enojaba por sus exhibiciones de tan común excentricidad y el que a su vez sonreía internamente por su supuesta locura.

El todo que explotaba en irritación por su falta de atención y la carencia del sentido común que todos poseían, excluyéndole.

Un todo de que de vez en vez podía transformarse en inimaginable dulzura. El todo que era comprensiva, cautivadora ternura.

El todo que podía soportarle con, a veces y solo a veces, pacienzuda indulgencia sus extravagantes, estrambóticos actos a causa de su des-adaptación social.

El todo que sabia como sacarle de la oscuridad que la que podía caer con difícil facilidad.

Aquel todo que podía quererle sin palabras porque sabia que desde siempre había sido poco elocuente con ellas. Aquel todo que callaba sus sentimientos comprendiendo que no podría ser correspondido con el trato que quisiera.

Comprendiendo pero no aceptando, entre efímeros resentimientos.

El todo que podía expresar su cariño en sonrisas. Aquel todo que se profesaba, vanamente disimulado a los ojos de los demás, entre sonrojos y dulces miradas, esperando pacientemente que algún día pudiese darse cuenta de aquella existencia.

El todo que podía amarle con todo lo que tenia. Siempre rechistándole su comportamiento que de por si consideraba extraño y sus actos que parecían por demás impulsivos, mas…

Siempre seguía siendo el todo que podía amar, incondicionalmente.

El todo que aun necesitaba con desesperante consternación, callada desesperación, dentro, muy adentro de su lacerada alma.

El todo que ya no podía volver. El todo que había perdido ya.

Fuese lo que fuese, ya no valía pensar más en ello. Ya lo había perdido.

"No." negó una voz en su cabeza, con suavidad. Una especie de ilusión mental suya, cuya única función era la de ser una tranquilizadora.

Pero no funcionó.

En lo absoluto.

No podía calmarse. No podía concentrarse. Por más que fuese verdad o tan solo una vil falacia, el debía haberse calmado. Tan solo reaccionar como siempre.

Ella era una civil. Pero de pronto ella había dejado de ser una para pasar a ser algo más. Era el único que estaba cualificado para aquella misión. El único que debía y tenia que protegerla.

Nunca debió haberle abandonado. Y aunque no valía la pena recriminarse ahora, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Todo, todo era culpa de esa maldita maquina. Si no fuese por esa maldita maquina…el no hubiese tenido que alejarse de ella. De aquella que lo era todo para el.

Pero no, era tan solo era una excusa, tonta excusa para ocultar entre las barajas de su cobardía, tan incierta a veces.

Aquello que no sabia si realmente quería comprender.

Pero no, no tiempo para eso. ¿Tiempo para que? Había perdido algo que aun no podía asimilar en su nivel de confusión.

Nunca perdía.

Nunca.

Sin embargo, ahora solo podía abandonarse al abismo del común denominador, de los desvaríos inaguantables, de la desconfianza en si mismo, de los pensamientos paranoicos, de aquella nula capacidad de pensar clara, fríamente.

Sus pensamientos se entremezclaban con la negatividad de las palabras arteramente inciertas de aquel hombre que tal vez ya podría considerarse muerto.

Se sumergió en aquella profundidad plagada de tantas confusas…De todas aquellas emociones tan humanas que no terminaba aún ni terminaría de comprender.

"Y ahora ¿Que me queda?" se pregunto a mi mismo en un bajo, vaguísimo siseo, mientras miraba sus manos. En una de ellas aun se podía percibir las marcas de presión que había ejercido.

La única luz que iluminó sus ojos fue la del fuego que se reflejaba en la, ahora oscuridad febril de sus sombrías orbes. No había más. La única luz, era la de las llamas que se alzaban, incandescentes.

Y era también, el sonido de la nada, el silencio.

* * *

**N/A:** Seh, lo se, salio demasiado gay ..U (refiriéndose a que ambos personajes están fuera de ellos mismos) no se porque diablos en mi mente se empieza a oír "Ah, Sasuke, eres **TAN** gay" si, muy estupidito (que lindo suena con el diminutivo esa palabra, neh? xD), como sea.

A quien quiera que este leyendo esto: Hola y gracias por leer! Basta recalcar que este fic fue "basado" en los capítulos 12 o 13 (Tengo 15 años y mi memoria cada vez esta mas senil) de la tercera temporada (FMP! TSR), en donde Sousuke se encuentra y tiene una conversación con Gauron (quien supuestamente había matado en la primera temporada xD), básicamente esto es una especie de narración, versión "mua", osease: medianamente (o totalmente) adulterada con colorantes y aromatizantes y bla, bla, bla de lo que debió ser con dialogos cambiados y sucesos que no se si se dieron a suceder (Cosa que no recuerdo, como ya es costumbre) Y si, muy larga para ser una narración, ah, y el titulo "**L'extrémité du tout"** vendria a significar algo asi como **"La exterminación del todo"** literalmente segun el traductor.. **Saltarse lo siguiente para evitar aburrimiento** En si, esto nació cuando se me regalo (por aniversario) un PV de esta serie, de la pareja Kaname/Sousuke (sabe que me encanta la serie y esa pareja xD), pero yo por mi parte, claro, me olvide de la fecha (Estupidamente, lo se) y con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por mi venas, me dispuse a hacer algo también, estaba pensando en algo tierno y con un final feliz, pero carajo, como a mi nada me sale bien (No, es en serio), salio algo totalmente distinto a lo que tenia en mente. Y "esto" es el resultado. Debería haberme dignado a escribir algo al menos de una serie que a mi componente (suena raro, neh? Pero si, somos "componentes") verdaderamente le gustase, pero desvaríos son desvaríos y…(cof, cof, no tengo excusa valida si quiera) y ya. **Seguir leyendo**

Listo D:, si les place dejen su huella por aquí con un comentario. Saludos. Carajo, esto hace pensar que mi talento narrativo es nulo :3U mada-mada-dane D:


End file.
